Recently, many new devices have been introduced in the market that are capable of connection to the Internet without the need of another device such as a personal computer (PC). Normally, users of such devices pay Internet service providers (ISPs) for access to the Internet. For instance, users of handheld devices such as personal digital assistants (PDAs) and mobile telephones can obtain limited access to information on the Internet if the users pay a monthly service fee. It is currently expected that such access will soon be extended to other network-enabled devices such as multifunction peripheral (MFP) devices and other such network-enabled appliances.
Where a user has a PC and one or more other network-enabled devices, the user may need to pay several separate access fees to obtain Internet access with each of the devices. The reason for this typically is due to the fact that different ISPs provide access for the different devices. Although it would be possible for a single ISP to extend access for all of a user's devices (e.g., a PC as well as other network-enabled devices) in exchange for a single all-inclusive access fee, ISPs that provide service to PC users are reluctant to serve the network-enabled device market in that it is more difficult to generate collateral revenue in this market. Specifically, due to the limitations of the network-enabled devices, it is difficult to present the user with third party advertising materials. Additionally, many owners of network-enabled devices are hesitant to access the Internet with these devices in that they often do not wish to pay separate fees beyond those already paid for PC access to the Internet.